


Fan Boy

by Porngoddess



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diva Jensen is the star of a popular television show. Misha is his quirky costar. Jared is the extra that stumbles into some surprising backstage antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Boy

Jensen grazed his hand over the bowl of gummy bears in front of him. The trailer door opened and Tricia poked her head in. "Hey, Jensen, they need you on set." Jensen pushed off the leather chair and headed out the door. 

The main set of the hit show "Drew with a View" was basically an apartment with a desk and chair. The show revolved around Jensen's character Drew Marcus, a writer who spent a lot of time looking at the world through a window instead of living it. Jensen relaxed into his desk chair, waiting for the scene to begin. He spun toward the Chinese take out restaurant set a few feet away and watched the bustling about. As he spun again he caught sight of his Emmy award displayed in a bookcase in Drew's apartment. Jensen smirked, knowing his fans enjoyed the game of 'Spot the Emmy' that him and the prop guy, Steve. . . no, his name is Mark. . . the fans loved finding it hidden every week among Drew's belongings. 

"Now Jenny, Drew is going to actually visit Wong's today." The director peered over his glasses at his star. "You ready? Feeling good?" 

"Yeah Josh, I'm good." Jen stretched his neck to loosen up.

The director sighed. "It's John, I'm John. But that's okay. Let's just get this done." He turned to the camera man and rolled his eyes.

Jensen leaned into the computer on Drew's desk. He typed for a few seconds, eyes glowing with determination. He stood, preparing for the door to fly open and his exchange with costar Misha Collins to begin. The door nudged open slowly, Misha sliding his booted toe in the room first. "Hey, Drew," Misha's dark mop top poked in, blue eyes shining at Jen. "How's about lunch?" 

Jensen turned and groaned under his breath. "CUT!" He yelled

John scrunched his face in pain. "Jen, that's, that's my line. What's wrong?"

"He poked in!! Paul never pokes into Drew's house. He bounds in. Knocks things over, slams the door into the wall. Not POKE!!" Jensen knocked a cup of pencils off the desk in frustration. 

"Jen, John and I were talking and we need to change it up, man." Misha shrugged. "Paul needs more layers." 

"Misha, your job is to make me look good! Let's try it the right way!" Jensen tripped around the stage hand cleaning up the pencils off the floor. " I'm walking here!" He kicked at the shoe of the girl on her hands and knees beneath him.

"Sorry, Mr. Ackles." She muttered.

"Ya know what? Sure, let's just do it his majesty's way." Misha slammed the door and waited for his cue. 

"Jensen." John bit his lip. "Let's say that Paul is. . . tired today, okay? He doesn't have the energy to knock the door down."

Jensen pursed his full lips, swirling the information around his brain. "Okay, I guess I can work with that." 

Jensen found his mark and waited again for Misha's entrance. The dark crop of hair hovered around the edge of the door frame. "Hey Drew!" Misha smiled. "How's about lunch?"

Jensen shot a glance over his shoulder and opened his mouth to speak. A clatter of dishes from the restaurant set erupted before Jensen got out the words. 

"I'm, " A chuckle burst from a tall man standing at the counter. "I'm sorry. Just nervous. It's my first day." Deep dimples framed his electrified grin. He flashed Misha and Jensen a thumbs up. "You guys are doing great."

"Of course I am. I didn't win the Emmy for dropping dishes." Jensen scowled at the young man. "Who are you?" 

"Jared Padalecki. I'm playing the delivery boy for Wong's." 

Jensen took a menacing step toward the young actor. "YOU are an extra. Do you know why they call them extras?"

Jared's brown hair whipped around his face as he shook his head. 

"Because they are there to enhance the story, but aren't actually necessary." The actors words were curt. 

Jared stared at him with wide innocent hazel eyes. "Well, I think they ARE necessary. I mean, whose gonna believe you eat at a Chinese place with no employees?" 

Jensen's face grew red with anger, making his eyes appear all the more green. "JEFF!!!" He hollered.

The director twisted nervously in his chair. "You mean John. I think, you mean John, cuz that's my name. Yes, Jensen!"

"I'm taking an early lunch." Jensen slammed Drew's apartment door as he stomped off the set. 

"Yeah, because we don't have a deadline or anything." John muttered. 

Misha pulled a chair out at the restaurant table and straddled it. He leaned his head on the back to relax.

"Excuse me, Mr. Collins?" A shadow cast across Misha's face as a tall figure blocked out the stage lighting. "I'm a huge fan and. . ."

"I can't see you." Misha squinted up at the black figure.

"What?" The voice was confused.

"You are in front of a strong light source and it is illuminating you from behind, therefore you are nothing but a haloed black figure looming above me." Misha smiled. 

"Oh. OH! Yeah." The man moved to a chair and sat down. "Sorry, I'm, I'm. . . "

"Nervous? Or confused? Possibly overcome by my amazing acting skills?" Again the white teeth took over the man's devilish good looks.

"Yes, to . . . all of that. I'm Jared. I, well, I thought I was an actor but that jerk you call the star, explained I was nothing but a lowly extra." Jared drug a huge hand through his shaggy locks. 

Misha straightened up in the chair, admiring the muscular man across from him. "He's an acquired taste. So far, he's the only one who likes himself around here. But he likes himself enough for all of us." 

"I'm more of a character actor than a star. I really like your Paul. You're more talented than Jensen." Jared's grin matched the actors in intensity. 

Misha leaned across the table, peering around the room in paranoia. "Are you trying to get me fired?" "The blue eyes flashed. "Listen, you seem like a nice, gigantic, kid. But you gotta understand. Jensen runs this show. He's got the Emmy. I'm just a lacky who hides in his shadow. And I need this job. I have bills. I bought a house and the bank expects me to pay for it."

"I'm starting to hate this guy more and more." Jared shook his head. "Hey, whatever. I'm not gonna be anyone's lacky." He pushed the chair out and walked toward the counter.  
"Just wait." Misha mumbled. "You'll fall for the money and the fame, just like the rest of us." 

Jared stomped off the set. He needed to get some air after his exchange with Misha. He had followed Misha's career for the last 7 years. Jared loved him as the middle son on 'Joe's Bros'. Jared watched every episode until it was canceled after 3 seasons. That was when his fascination with Misha began. Misha had a few guest spots on other shows before landing the roll of Paul in 'Drew with a View'. Jared even bought a copy of Misha's lackluster movie debut 'The Dark Gift'. He dragged three close friends to see "Wish List", Misha's second movie roll, and was pleasantly rewarded with a fun film with the actor's talent captured beautifully. 

Jared stopped at a trailer. He watched as it jumped in time to loud music that spilled from inside the metal walls. Tentatively, Jared laid his hand on the door knob, then jumped back as a stage hand ran past him. He fingered the knob again, twisting slowly and peering inside the trailer with curiosity. 

The white fabric stretched across flexed muscles as the form before him bent forward. He followed the looping lime letters that hugged the curved rear end of the exercising diva he spied on. 'Juicy' he read with a silent giggle as the form stood and stretched to a very unfeminine height. The bare back, with it's rippling muscles was anything but girly, as Jared fought to steady his breathing. The top half of his sudden obsession, twisted to meet his gaze. Jared gasped at the green eyes that flashed with anger then amusement. He leaned over and shut off the radio. 

"Hi extra!" Jensen smiled, creasing the skin at the corners of his eyes. 

"Hi." Jared's voice cracked in embarrassment. 

"So. Haven't you ever seen a man work out before?" He crossed his arms, covering his sweat covered pecs. 

Jared's eyes traveled down the tanned form, resting at the loose drawstrings that framed Jensen's manhood. He watched as a slight quiver rustled the tight white fabric. "UM, yes? Yes! I have seen people work out. I just, Hi." 

Jensen breathed out a chuckle. "You said that already. Why are you here?" 

"I love to act. It's everything I've ever dreamed about. I wanna explore the inner turmoil that connects us all and bring it to the light for people to relate to." Jared closed his eyes, content with his answer. 

Jensen's eyebrows wiggled in frustration. "I mean in my trailer?" He yelled at the young man. 

"Oh, I heard the music and I wondered who was in here" Jared rambled. "and so I walked in and hey, it was you, Juicy, I mean, Jensen. And then you waved and said hi and I said. . . " 

"I was here for all that." Jensen clicked his tongue then grabbed for a towel hanging on the back of a nearby chair. He wiped the sweat from his damp neck and chest. 

Jared nodded, mesmerized by the sheen Jensen stroked away with the soft fabric. "Yep, you were." He waited expecting the actor to yell at him again, but instead he looked up.  
Jensen's green eyes looked over Jared's shoulder to the door. They grew dark and sinister. Jared wanted to turn to see what had caught the actors attention but he felt frozen to the floor. A hand snaked it's way inside Jared's shirt from behind, his idol's voice tickled his ear. "He's pretty Jensen. Can I have him?" 

Jensen sauntered toward the duo, leaning in to suck Misha's tongue into his mouth. 

Jared choked. "I thought you hated him??" He twisted his neck to watch the two actors lap at each other over his shoulder.

Misha drug his mouth away from the full parted lips. "Oh I do. He's an asshole! But his mouth, his tongue, his cock, his. . . well, asshole. Those things are addictive."  
"He talks a lot." Jensen peered up at Jared as if studying him. "But he is pretty." He finally decided after a long pause. 

Jared felt Jensen lean into him. The smell of sweat and cologne attacking his senses. "Wait. . .what? You two? And now I'm. . ?" He winced as Misha's teeth sunk into the delicate skin of his neck. The fire in his groin enjoyed the sudden onset of pain. His dick jumped, the blood draining from his overloaded brain to the long thick appendage. 

"What do you mean 'You two?' I seem to see three of us in the room. And if I'm not mistaken." Jensen's hand slid down and unfastened the button on Jared's pants. His hand searched past the silky boxer fabric to rest on the the now hardened cock. "What have we here? Misha, you sure know how to pick 'em. My God, he's huge!"

Misha's hand stroked down Jared's flat stomach and met Jensen's hand at the top of Jared's dick. His thumb brushed the tip and pulled a groan deep from inside Jared's throat. "Nice and thick. Just how I like them."

"Guys? What. . . " Jared's voice broke and struggled to steady his breathing while Jensen's hand made a fist around his now throbbing erection. "Is this some sort of joke?"  
"I told you he talked too much." Jensen pulled up on Jared's dick with a bit of force. Misha's thumb flicked across Jared's wet slit and the teeth sunk into his neck again. "Misha's gonna teach you the rules." 

Jensen's hand flew off Jared's dick. He turned his back on the duo, leaving Jared to stare at the lime green letters flourished across his perfectly tight ass.  
Misha circled Jared, his head now resting on the broad chest of the younger man. "If you want to have the most amazing sex ever. Do what Jensen says. Trust me." Misha pushed up on his toes to kiss the velvety lips that lay slack before him. 

Jared stood frozen at first. His mouth enjoying the pressure that pushed his loose lips open. His tongue darted out on its own accord, tasting the salty sweet of Misha's mouth.  
They stood there, tongues tangling around each other, fighting for space in the small gap between them. Jared rubbed into the hand that cupped the back of his head. He felt the heat of Jensen next to him and opened his eyes to watch him tug at the spiky hair on Misha's head. He pulled Misha's head away and replaced his own lips on Jared's mouth. Jared fought the moan that welled inside him. It escaped as Misha grabbed his dick and squeezed the shaft in his strong fingers. Jensen's tongue swept through his mouth, memorizing all the secret spots that made Jared jump and squirm. Jensen broke the kiss, glancing down at Misha who had fallen to his knees to get a better look at Jared's cock. Jensen leaned down, inches from Jared's twitching dick and kissed Misha. Jared watched them devour each other. Misha's hand still held his hard cock. Jensen's cheek grazed over his head agonizingly slow, leaving a trail of cum across his face. Misha's tongue shot out to lick it away causing Jared's knees to buckle from the wave of excitement. 

Jensen flew up and cradled Jared's body. He guided him to a nearby chair and pulled his clothes off of him before setting him gently down. Misha stood behind Jensen, pulling off his own shirt and pants, trying to catch Jared's eye. 

Jensen dropped to his knees, still dressed only in his sweats. He rubbed his hands across Jared's thighs, watching the strain of Jared's cock fight to be touched. Misha rested his own swollen dick on Jensen's shoulder waiting patiently to be noticed. Jensen turned his head and sucked in the tip with his perfect pout as Jared moaned at the unrequited arousal that bobbed between his legs. But his eyes stayed glued to the perfect pair before him. Misha was a small man, but his muscles were well defined. The small mass of dark hair encircled his long velvety cock that glistened as it slid in and out of Jensen's mouth. Jared scoped the smooth skin of both torsos, fingers aching to feel them. He remained in his chair, sure that his obedience would be rewarded. His hand drifted toward his hard shaft, grazing the skin lightly. It ached with need at the flutter of sensation. 

Misha caught him under hooded lids. "Jenny, our friend is feeling left out." Misha's head lolled back as Jensen sped up his attack on the now leaking cock in his mouth.  
"You guys are. . . I mean, just. . . yeah." Jared squeaked as Jensen turned toward Misha, mouth never breaking contact. He cupped Misha's ass cheeks in his hands and pushed him farther down his throat. Misha's eye's flew open as the tip of his dick rammed the back of Jensen's throat. A loud groan escaped the blue eyed actor. Jared whimpered as he watched the satisfaction wash over Misha's face. Jensen licked at the glistening cum that covered Misha's withering cock. 

Misha fell into a nearby chair, legs shaking from his release. Jensen stood up and dropped his pants, leaving Jared staring at the bare cheeks he had been lost in when he first walked into the room. Jensen teased him for a moment, flexing the muscles tightly. Then slowly he turned, his hard dick standing at attention a mere 2 feet from his face. Jensen stroked at his own arousal slowly, green eyes smoldering at Jared's naked body. Jen approached him. He grabbed Jared's erection in his smooth fingers. Jared jumped at the sudden contact. He peeked at Misha returning to the fun. Misha held a tube in his hand and squeezed the cold gel onto Jared's dick. Jensen smoothed it across him as he stroked.  
"Are you ready for me big boy?" Jensen leaned down and whispered in Jared's ear. 

Jared gulped, still not sure what was happening. "Ssure." 

Jensen spun around, back to Jared again, and straddled him, pushing the slicked up dick into his waiting hole. Jensen wiggled for a moment, resting into the fullness. Jared resisted the urge to buck his hips to meet the tight slick opening. Jensen rocked into him, waving Misha toward him. Misha fell to his knees, out of view from Jared. The sounds Jensen began to make spurred him to ram father into the waiting sweetness. Jensen fell into a rhythm. His dick slamming into Misha's hot wet mouth, his ass being filled with Jared's huge cock. Jared felt the rush of blood fill his ears as he fucked into the actor. His balls tightened as they slammed into the perfectly round ass. His mind was fuzzy, not sure if he was really here or maybe asleep in his own bed dreaming. Then, as if he had yelled pinch me, Jensen squeezed his cheeks tight around Jared's dick. He felt the pulls of cum rake through Jensen's entire body, gripping his dick with each wave. That was all it took to push Jared over the edge. His dick spurting into Jensen's ass, dripping down the muscles he had watched flex only moments before. Misha laid on the floor before them. His face toward the ceiling. Jensen slumped forward. His breath shallow and catching. Jared smiled, thankful he had nailed the delivery guy audition.


End file.
